


(Cover) Win A Date With Logan Echolls by DestinyFreeReally

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Mega-blockbuster movie actor Aaron Echolls' son, Logan Echolls, has a hard-earned reputation as a Hollywood partyboy, much to his father's disapproval. To generate some Echolls-positive press, Aaron's PR team devises a Win-A-Date with Logan Echolls competition, which hard-working PI Veronica Mars (entered unknowingly in the contest by her well-meaning and half-joking closest friend Wallace) actually wins. Logan's a hot, rich jerk, Veronica's not exactly nice or his type, but definitely smart and attractive, but for some reason, spoiler alert: love probably prevails.





	(Cover) Win A Date With Logan Echolls by DestinyFreeReally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Win A Date With Logan Echolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020691) by [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally). 



> I LOVE AU LoVe stories. And I'm sure that this will be a really fun story.

 

* * *

Sources:

   


End file.
